


Kavinsky

by snarkyscorp



Series: Bits & Pieces [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, i am dead by these gd boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of Kavinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kavinsky

I pulled him from my dream.

A boy.

A boy _like me_.

He's ugly, but that's fine. I messed up his shoulder and ears, because he was never a real person, so dreaming him was a dream itself. But he has two hands, a wide mouth, eyes like a boy, and he does whatever I want him to. I tell him to get me a line, and he's got it spread on the windowsill before I turn around. I tell him to race, he climbs in the car I dreamed him and wins the game of chicken - because he can't think for himself in the way normal people would think _don't crash or I'll die_ , because he can't die, because he's mine. I tell him to get on his knees or bend over, and there he is, beautiful as any living thing. More beautiful because he's mine.

But the shoulder and ears still bother me. No one seems to notice, or they just think he's got that Southern inbreeding shit that some people around here have. But it bothers me. I kind of want to rip his ears off and see if I can dream him new ones with a magic needle to sew them back on.

While I'm at it, maybe I should change his hair. His nose.

Maybe I should dream Ronan next time.


End file.
